


Beyond Us

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Jimmy Price considers the three colleagues processed by the BAU; Will Graham, Frederick Chilton, and Hannibal Lecter, how different they were, how different Hannibal Lecter is from everyone else, and if the cage is truly enough to hold him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Beyond Us

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Digestivo. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

When Will Graham had been processed, he looked so vulnerable, fragile, on the verge of tears. A man breaking who’d taken others with him when he shattered, yet he could still weep over it. If he’d been an intelligent psychopath, it had been one hell of an act, one which seriously got to Z for all his sarcasm about it. Perhaps that’s why he’d been twice as sarcastic on all matters Will Graham until the evidence proved him wrong. 

When Dr. Frederick Chilton had been processed, he’s been humbled, humiliated, a tiny man shivering in his shorts. Strip him of his suits, his sports car, the trappings of importance, what was left? If Jimmy hadn’t still been smarting, bleeding internally from the loss of Beverly, he would have pitied the man. 

When Dr. Hannibal Lecter had been processed, he’d stood in his shorts as if it was a jeweled loin cloth and he was a king of old. He still exuded confidence and power, making everyone else feel that the only reason he’d been caught was he’d allowed himself to be caught. 

This was the truly terrible thing about Hannibal Lecter. Monstrous as he was, as painfully personal as well as horrific as his crimes had been, the authority he exuded made you feel he had the right to kill and eat other human beings, even if your skin crawled at such a notion. 

Poor Beverly. To face such a man, such a monster and live seemed too much, and yet it was what agents of the F.B.I. had to do so others wouldn’t. They had to catch such monsters so they’d stop preying upon those who had no chance of surviving them. 

Hannibal Lecter had been beyond all of them. Perhaps even beyond Jack Crawford. It had taken Will Graham, love for Will Graham to bring this beast to bay. Jimmy could read between the lines of Hannibal Lecter’s capture, to see how it had come to pass. Romantic as it sounded, Jimmy wondered if love was enough to keep this beast at bay. 

God help them all if this beast ever got free. God help them all once the beast took whatever he’d entered the cage to obtain. Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford watched the door, the bars to that cage, but Jimmy couldn’t help wondering if it was enough, if anything would be enough once the beast decided he wanted to leave. 

The only one who seemed capable of stopping him was Will Graham and Will Graham was a fragile barrier at best. Jimmy wondered how long he would hold, once enough pressure was put upon him. 

Here’s hoping none of them would ever find out.


End file.
